1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems and devices for determining skin types.
2. Description of the Background
Experience shows that consumers do not always select the best care products for their skin because they are not aware of their precise skin type and its specific needs. Consequently, there exists a need to enable determination of the skin type, for example, determination of whether the skin is dry or greasy. This determination can be used to evaluate the skin requirements for lipids and/or water. A better knowledge of the lipid and/or water requirements can help guide a formulator in making preparations that are targeted, or personalized.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,248 and 5,433,214 disclose devices for collecting sebum from the skin. Other devices are disclosed in the article “Sebum and stratum corneum lipids increase human skin surface free energy as determined from contact angle measurement: a study of two anatomical sites”, published in Colloid and Surface B: Biointerfaces, 8 (1997), pp. 147–155. Such devices measure the contact angle between a drop deposited on the skin and the surface of the skin in order to show differences between the skin of the forehead and that of the forearm.